I'm home when I'm with you
by AwesomeIDOLAuthor
Summary: 3 years ago I was in love with you. But why right now? When I already gave up on you? WARNING : This a yuri story meaning girlxgirl. All characters except Acchan and AKB48 members and her imouto are fictional here. :) AcchanxOC and slightly AU from real life.
1. Gone to Japan

Osu! I am just a new author so forgive me if there are any mistakes :P

AN: Don't Own Anything! Especially Acchan XD I just own the story and other characters.

I loved you three years ago but I couldn't even meet you. Why now? When I already gave up on you? Why?

Once I saw you I didn't felt anything but after i spent time with you this feeling is rising again UGH!

**Ella Mae's POV**

My name is Ella Mae H. Rosario and I live in the Philippines but right now I'm going to japan because of that letter.

Flashback

Three months ago

" Ella! you have a letter! It's from Maeda University in Japan! " Mom said with a loud voice that even I have earphones on I heard it except the last part.

Woah! A letter from a university from japan, Wait a letter why don't they just send it through email?, I thought.

"Okay! let me read it!" I just said.

I'm is so excited when I opened the letter.

Dear Ms. Ella Mae,

We at Maeda University Is inviting you to go to our university through a scholarship you will be studying Japanese Literature and Being an Voice actor or seiyuu you will study here in three years in total. Please Accept our Invitation .You will be given a free room And free food while you stay here at our university. P.S. We will teach you Japanese.

Sincerely,

Maeda University

"What? I didn't even register for this Univ. so why?" I said in a shouting voice.

What the heck!? What the hell is wrong with this Univ.,I thought.

" Just accept it, it's a scholarship besides it's from japan, didn't you always wanted to go there?" Mom asked.

"Yeah but not for studying reasons!", I said .

Ugh! I have to go there for studying?, I thought.

End of flashback

Ugh! was the word of the month for me huh? I so wanted to go to japan for vacation but right now I'm going there for UGH!

*Ding Dong*

We have arrived on japan, passengers please walk down the stairs carefully.

Upon hearing the announcement I stood up and got my bag on the sit beside me and I walk down the stairs that's in front of the door. I walked through the door on the airport. I saw alll the people who had signs handling up that some of them are ones I can't understand and I saw excitement in all those eyes. I was searching for my own name then I finally found it on a cardboard saying "Ella Mae H. Rosario" I smiled at the sign and when I looked down I found a woman smiling at me "Is that a Filipina?",she thought .I walked to that woman and smiled at her.

"Hi! My name is Ella Mae H. Rosario", I said with a smile.

"Ella-chan come on! I'll meet up with you.", The woman that I think is in mid-thirties said.

Woah! That woman totally looks like a filipina!, I thought while walking through the airport then I finally met up with the woman earlier. I walked closer to her and smiled.

"Hi! My name is Jenny Maeda but you can call me Okasan while you're here at japan." Said the woman that looked like a filipina to me.

"Hi!", Was all that I can say when suddenly a girl who is wearing a jacket hood on her head and a man in a suit appproached us.

"Domo I'm Sato Maeda and I'm the principal of Maeda Univ. ", the guy wearing a suit said.

Then the girl with hood faced me

"Hi! My name is Atsuko Maeda.", the girl said then removed her hood.

I was a bit surprised at the girl wearing the hood on the inside but never showed it outside. I just smiled at the both of them.

"Hi! My name is Ella Mae H. Rosario" I just said.

Then we all got out of the airport and ride a car that I think is owned by them. I am sitting beside Acchan in the back seat while the couple is in the driver's seat and the one beside it. Yes, I started calling Atsuko-san Acchan when I first saw her it's just in my thought though.

"So Ella-chan do you like japan?", Jenny-san or okasan asked me.

" Yup! I really like japan when I started to became an otaku and wotaku I've always wanted to go here", I said with enthusiasm included. I've always wanted to go here for vacation. I just sighed at the thought.

"I see then we'll let Atsuko tour you here when we all have a day off, Right Atsuko?", Sato-san or otosan said to Acchan.

"Hai! I would do that very happily", Atsuko-san said while looking at me I and just smiled at her.

Then suddenly we stopped in front of a simple yet big house.

"We're home", Sato-san said happily. The three of us just smiled then I said to myself my adventure at japan starts right now.

Hope you like it! I'm just a newbie but when I make a new chapter I'll make it longer. :D


	2. I just met her

AN: I'm just new so feel free when you want point out some mistakes.

Don't own Acchan.

* * *

"Woah! What a big house!" She just said looking at the big house in front of me.

The three of them just chuckled while Sato-san is unlocking the lock on the gate .

"Come on Let's go" Sato-san just said. All of them walked inside the house. When they were in the house they all took their shoes off and wear a pair of sandals. They all walked inside the living room and sat down on the couches.

"Oh yeah ! I'll just get my bags in the car. Um where is my room?", I asked looking at okasan.

"It's on the second floor the first door to the right." She said to Ella smiling.

"Thanks! " Ella said to her 'okasan' in japan. Then Ella Mae hurriedly went outside to get her bags. When she got her bags she walked inside the upstairs. The first door to the right. Found it! She said to herself while looking at the white door. She opened the door then she placed her bags on the floor and smiled. The room is not that big but it's big enough for her. She smiled again thinking that she will be a new girl here at japan. She went downstairs finding everyone on the table she saw earlier while walking outside. It was the dinner table.

"Ella! It's dinner already come here already downstairs.", I heard okasan shouted not knowing that she's already downstairs. She walked through the door and said "I'm here." And sat in a chair, smiling.

"Okay! Now that you're here, Let's have a toast for our new scholar and the new member of the Maeda Household." Sato-san said while smiling. Ella Mae just chuckled. And all of them raised their drinks. She is the only one who has soda on her drink all three had wine. Well I'm underage she just said to herself.

"Kanpai!" all of them shouted and they toasted with their drinks and drank. Then after that all of them eated while chatting.

"So Ella-chan what do you want as a nickname?" Jenny-san or okasan asked Ella Mae. She thinked about it too. The ones she was thinking of is embarrassing so she decided to leave it to the Maeda Family.

"I can't think of any, Can you guys think any for me?" She asked the family politely.

The family looked at the ceiling placing their thumbs on their chins thinking of any nicknames for the girl. The girl just chuckled at the sight of the family thinking together. Then suddenly Jenny just pointed her finger up. Sign that she knew one .

"How about Scholar." Okasan said.

"Nope, I don't like it I don't want to be called scholar." I said to her. Scholar She just don't like being called like that. This time it's Acchan that lifted her finger up.

"How about Ecchan." Acchan said. I'm not like you Ella just said to herself.

"Nope, it sounds like 'Ecchi'" Ella said.

"Yup it does sound like that" Acchan said. This time Jenny lifted her finger again.

"How about Ella-chan, I've been calling you that." Jenny said. The girl thought about it. Then finally she gave up.

"Okay that's better than nothing" She said then smiled.

"Okay then it's decided we'll be calling you Ella-chan from now on and I want you to call me otosan. Okay?" Sato-san said.

"And call me Acchan" Acchan or Atsuko-san said.

"And me Okasan." Jenny-san said.

"Okay." Ella said then smiled.

"Yay from now on I have a little sister." Acchan said and hugged Ella whose beside her. Ella just chuckled feeling comfortable already with the family she will live with three years.

With that they finished eating dinner and Ella took a bath and opened her laptop. She signed in on a Forum about idols to see who's online. Her username is KawaiiNeko . The forum is the only place she can love idols. That's why she loves this place and her friends here are The Best.

She typed "Hello everyone Who's still up?"

Korisu_forever , Kojiyuu , MariMii , WMatsui , SaeYaka , MaYuki , TomoTomo , Morning , Musume , Muse , BandScandal , TVXQIkemen ,AKBFan, AcchanTheCenter replied to Her

Korisu_forever : So how's japan? Neko?

KawaiiNeko : Good.

MariMii: Good? Tell us about it.

KawaiiNeko: Well… I didn't look around today maybe someday I'll tell you about it.

Korisu_Forever: Then what should we talk about?

KawaiiNeko: Don't know anyone got any ideas?

Muse: So who's up for all nighters ? Except for Neko you just traveled so sleep when you feel sleepy.

Everyone Except Neko : ME!

KawaiiNeko: Not fair I want to stay too *pouts*

WMastui: Well Next time sleep on the airplane.

SaeYaka: Now sleep or we're gonna go there and we'll make you sleep .

KawaiiNeko: Fine but next time I'm gonna stay.

KawaiiNeko logged out.

She closed her laptop and she lied down the bed and fell asleep easily. Next thing she knows that it's morning already and she took a bath and walked downstairs.

"Ohayou Ella-chan" Jenny said. Seeing the girl that she will teach Japanese.

"Ohayou Okasan" The girl said back.

"Hey later I will teach you Japanese, Okay? So you can watch the tv here." Jenny said then chuckled.

"Sure okasan are you going to teach me in the afternoon?" Ella asked while sitting down. She noticed she's the second one here.

"Yup after the two go to the school." Jenny said.

"Got it." Ella said then she ate the toast and egg in her plate. And then Acchan and Otosan walked in.

"Ohayou Everyone." The two said.

"Ohayou." The reply they got from the two who is cooking and eating. The two sat down and ate their breakfast.

"Ella-chan when are you going to start going to school?" Otosan asked. It was her wife that answered.

"When I am finished teaching her Japanese maybe she'll start going." Okasan said.

Sato just nod then ate again.

"Here's your bento Acchan and Otosan." Jenny said while placing the two lunch boxes on the table.

"Thanks Okasan." The two said. Okasan just smiled and sat down and ate too.

When Ella finished she stood up and started washing her plate. That's when the two stood up and left.

"We're going!" Acchan and Otosan shouted.

"Be careful!" Okasan and Ella shouted back while smiling.

* * *

So what do you think? Just review it if you want :).


	3. Going to school

AN: I'm gonna skip it where Ella already started going to school. Love you guys who is reading this.

* * *

Ella's POV

I woke up and stood up and started taking a bath and then I realized something I'm gonna go to school today! Yay I shouted at myself. Then I got dressed formal cause there's no rules about uniforms in Maeda Univ. I walked down happily.

"Ohayou everyone" I said when I walked in at the kitchen.

The three chuckled at me. I know why because I look so happy. Yes! I'm so happy because finally I'm gonna go to school.

"Ohayou Ella-chan" Okasan said to me while smiling. I smiled at her and sat down.

"Itadakimasu" I said almost shouting when I was about to eat my breakfast. Then Okasan put my lunch box on the table.

"Here's your bento Ella-chan" She said to me.

"Thanks" I managed to say while eating toast.

"Ella-chan you look so excited" Otosan said while smiling at me.

"Yup because finally I'm gonna go to school" I said finishing my toast. Acchan chuckled

"Then let's go together, Okay?" she asked me while smiling. I just nod.

"Sorry I'm not gonna go with you guys" Sato-san said. I looked at him questioned.

"From now on you two are gonna be always go together to school. Because everyday I'm gonna be a little late, Okay?" He asked the two of us. Acchan and I nodded. What's with that I thought. Oh well might as well go to school. Acchan and I both stood and got our bags and bentos.

"We'll be going" We both said at the same time.

"Be careful" The couple said to us. Then Acchan and I got out of the house and started walking to school.

"Are you so excited Ella-chan?" Acchan asked me then I nodded.

"Well I'm your teacher in homeroom so be good to me" Acchan said to me while smiling. I was a little shocked to that statement but I didn't show it to her.

"Okay Maeda-sensei I will be good" I said to her. Maeda-sensei? Acchan thought.

Then we both got in the school grounds. I was bowing to every teacher we went pass by.

"Come Ella-chan I'll introduce you to the class. I just nodded. First Acchan went in.

"Ohayou everyone" Acchan said to her class then everyone behaved.

"Ohayou Maeda-sensei" Everyone stood up and bowed to her then sat down again.

"Today we'll have a transfer student, Come in Ella-chan" She said to me while smiling. I walked in everyone gasped while I did too because everyone else is a boy except for me. This is a joke, Right?

"Ella-san Introduce yourself to the class" Acchan said.

"Hi! My name is Rosario Ella Mae, Please be nice to me" I said then I bowed to them.

Some of them laughed, while some of them said "Interesting".

"Thank you Ella-san you can sit there at the back" Then Acchan pointed at my seat at the back beside the window.

"Thanks" I just said to her and walked at my sit and sat down.

"Well then class is about to start" Acchan said then began lecturing. She's just not our homeroom teacher but also our Japanese Literature Teacher. I just copied everything she writes on the board because later I'm gonna review it.

*Ding Dong*

"Class dismissed" Acchan said then walked outside.

I sighed. Then picked up my things and my bag when someone placed his hand on my desk . Well I know it's a boy because I'm the only girl there.

"Hey I'm Mizuki, Nice to meet you" He said then smiled. I smiled back at him and said "Nice to meet you Mizuki." Then someone came to and raised his hand up.

"Osu! I'm Ashita" Said someone who looked like Mizuki then Suddenly he placed his arm around Mizuki's neck and said "We're twins" I chuckled while Mizuki is struggling.

"Hey I'm Riku" Said someone who is tall. Am I in drama? I thought. Mendol and then Hana Kimi? Just what? You're Kidding right? Questions like this began filling my head. Then everyone Introduced tmeselves then Finally I got out.

"Whew I'm so lucky I got out of there" I said then got my handkerchief from my pocket then I swiped my forehead that has sweat. Then I look at my schedule. Next is Seiyuu Class huh? Might as well go there I said to myself. Then I went to the room where students are practicing being a seiyuu.

"Uhm Excuse me?" I asked then a teacher noticed me and smiled. She gestured to me 'come here'. Then I walked to her.

"Hi I'm Rosario Ella Mae desu" I said to her. Then she smiled at me. Woah! Her smile is like a goddess I think I'm turning into a tomboy while looking at her smile. Then she removed her headset.

"Hi I'm Kyoya Tsubaki, Nice to meet you Rosario-san" She said to me. I just nodded.

"This student is gonna be finish practicing so you are next, Okay?" she asked me. I just said "yes"

Then finally the student finished and it's my turn already. I walked in wore the headset and began reading the script.

"I'm not gonna lose to you, you bastard" "I am the boy who will be the next Hokage"

Yes I'm dubbing naruto. When I'm finished everyone smiled to me including Kyoya-sensei.

"Great work, Rosario-san, Now please come here and watch the other students practice " I walked out then watched others practice. They are all good I thought.

*Ding Dong*

"Okay everyone class dismissed" Kyoya-sensei said and we all walked out the room.

This concludes my first day huh? I smirked then walked to the Maeda's House.

You guys are gonna see the real me soon I thought then smirked.

* * *

Ella is so cute :)


	4. Classes and Forum

AN:Sorry If this one is short but I promise I'll update real soon.

* * *

Ella walked in the house and said "I'm home"

"Welcome back" Okasan said and smiled to the girl.

"So how's your first day Ella-chan?" Jenny asked the girl who sat down on the couch.

"Pretty good I guess" Ella answered while she placed her bag beside her. I'll put it in my room later she said to herself.

"So which one is better? Seiyuu or Japanese Literature?" Jenny asked the girl smiling while waiting for her answer. Ella placed her hand on her chin. Sign that she's thinking about it.

"Hmmmm I think neither is better" Ella said, leaving Jenny looking at her questioned.

"What? But Atsuko is on your Japanese Literature class so it must be better" Jenny said to the girl who looked at her questioned.

Jenny sighed and said "Atsuko is the most beautiful teacher on the Maeda Univ. that's why everyone has a secret crush on her. Everyone is waiting for her to answer a secret admirer every valentine" Jenny explained. Still Ella looked questioned. I'm not a secret admirer Ella thought.

"Well Kyoya Tsubaki-sensei is beautiful too and she's on my Seiyuu class" Ella explained to her okasan.

"What Kyoya Tsubaki is in your seiyuu class?" Jenny asked Ella. Ella just nodded. Sato you! I'm gonna kill you later Jenny thought. Jenny sighed and putted her two hands up.

"Okay I give up but how's your class I mean the CLASS" Jenny exclaimed the CLASS meaning the boys in her class.

"Well it feels like I'm in a drama because almost everyone is named after one character on dramas I've already watched" Ella said which made her okasan chuckle.

"Yup that's a fact to us" Jenny said.

"And why is everyone else is a boy? And why am I the only girl there?" Ella asked her okasan with almost angry eyes. Jenny chuckled.

"Because there are no other classes that have a vacant seat" Jenny explained. Ella just sighed.

"I'm going to go upstairs and study" Ella said and stood, got her bag and began walking upstairs.

Ella sighed. She opened her laptop and logged in to the forum.

KawaiiNeko logged in.

MariMii: Domo Neko-chan. :)

KawaiiNeko: Domo MariMiichan

MariMii: Can we chat privately?

Ella felt something but ignored it.

KawaiiNeko: Sure

MariMii: Don't be surprised but I live in Japan.

KawaiiNeko: Okay. Yes I'm a little surprised but just a little.

MariMii: EH? WHY?

KawaiiNeko: Don't Shout! Well we didn't gave each other's places so that's a given.

KawaiiNeko: Let's ask everyone else too.

MariMii: Okay

KawaiiNeko: Minna Where do you guys live?

Everyone: Japan

KawaiiNeko: I knew it.

WMatsui: Eh? Why aren't you surprised neko-chan?

KawaiiNeko: Well it just occurred to me that you guys only like J-pop so It's a given.

Kojiyuu: Makes sense.

Morning: So? What now?

KawaiiNeko: How old are you guys?

Kojiyuu, WMatsui, MariMii, Morning, Muse, Musume, BandScandal , TomoTomo : 17

SaeYaka , Korisu_forever , TVXQIkemen , AKBFan , MaYuki : 18

KawaiiNeko: Looks like the others are not online. Oh well BTW I'm 16 and I'm the youngest :).

Everyone: Oh.

KawaiiNeko: So who wants to meet?

Everyone: Me!

KawaiiNeko: Wait! Do you all guys live in Tokyo?

Everyone: Yup!

KawaiiNeko: Then let's meet when the weekend comes.

Everyone: Hai!

WMatsui: I'm so glad everyone lives near Tokyo.

Kojiyuu: Yeah! So who's working and studying?

Everyone: Studying College.

KawaiiNeko: Where do you guys study?

Everyone: Maeda Univ.

KawaiiNeko: WHAT? I-I st-study th-there too.

Korisu_forever: Why stutter?

KawaiiNeko: Well it's just a big coincidence you know.

SaeYaka: Makes sense.

KawaiiNeko: Well I gotta go study so bye guys. Love you.

Everyone: Bye.

Ella closed her laptop a bit surprised about the information she got from the forum. So those guys study in Maeda Univ. too? Well I might meet them Ella thought and smiled. Then she pulled out her notes that she wrote earlier and reviewed them. Then a few HOURS later her okasan shouted.

"Ella-chan dinner is almost ready so get down here" Jenny shouted.

"Hai!" Ella shouted back.


	5. The Festival

Ella was on her way to her school with Acchan. When they got in Ella saw many sign and different classes building something.

"What's happening?" She asked Acchan who is beside her.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you, It's the School festival it lasts two weeks." Acchan said to her while smiling.

Oh! Really? Then that's two weeks vacation she thought then smirked.

She came in and saw Mizuki standing in front the blackboard. Well he's the class representative so maybe He'll suggest an activity to the class.

"Okay guys let's decide Danso Café or Butler Café?" Mizuki asked everyone. Then he looked at Ella.

"Rosario-san what do you think?" He asked Ella with a grin.

"Do whatever you want just don't include me" Ella said while looking bored.

"Oh no that's against the rules" Ashita said while grinning too.

Ella looked at the twins with bored eyes and said "Butler Café" Then everyone cheered.

"Hey Ella-chan can me and bunny help you build the sign" Said the cute boy loli who is called 'Honey' But his real name Haninozuka.

"Sure Honey-chan" Ella said to the boy.

"Yay! Bunny-chan and I can help too, Right?" Honey asked Ella. Ella just nodded. Then Honey Smiled.

Everyone finished everything already just today.

"Okay guys now we have to decide who's gonna be the star athlete next week" Mizuki said.

"I know how about Mori-san" Suzaku said to Mizuki. Then Mori-san just nodded.

"Then Mori-san is gonna be the star athlete, Okay?" Mizuki asked everyone.

"It should be Ella-chan" Lelouch suggested. Ella glared at him. While everyone laughed.

"Should it be Ella-chan or Mori-san?" Mizuki asked.

"It should be Mori-san" Half of the class said. While the half of them said "It should be Ella-chan"

"Okay Ella-chan, do you being the star athlete of this class?" Mizuki asked Ella. Ella shook her head.

"Then it's decided its Mori-san" Mizuki said. Some of the class said "Aw" While some said "Awesome"

Well I don't wanna do that much this festival Ella thought. Ella was on her way home. When someone hugged her from behind.

"Ella-chan Osu!" Honey-chan said.

"Osu! Honey-chan" Ella said while smiling.

"Hey hang out with us we're just gonna play arcade with everyone else" Onizuka said to Ella. Ella nodded. They all went to a building with many arcade games.

"This place is our class' hangout place" Lelouch said to her.

"Yeah everyone comes here when they have nothing else to do" Luffy said while smiling. Everyone else except me, Ella thought then she looked around the place then smiled. I could do this once in a while.

Then everyone played different arcades everyone was having fun Including Ella but when the time turned three o'clock Ella had to leave.

"Sorry everyone I have to go home now" Ella said to everyone there. Everyone said "Aw"

"Come back here anytime Ella-chan" Tsuna said to her. Ella nodded then smiled. She left the building already. Then she walked straight home.

"I'm home" She said when she walked in the house. "Welcome back" Okasan said to her.

"Where are Acchan and Otosan?" Ella asked her okasan.

"They are taking a bath in their rooms upstairs. Why are you home late?" Jenny asked the girl.

"I hanged out with my class a little" Ella said feeling nervous.

"Okay" Jenny said then smiled. "Did I scare you?" She asked the girl who looked a little scared.

"A little" Ella said the smiled when her nervousness were gone.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to" Jenny said to her while smiling.

"It's okay Okasan, it's reasonable because it's the first time I went home a little late" She said then smiled. "I'm gonna take a bath too, Okay? Please don't think about it too much" She said to her okasan. Then she went upstairs to her room and she placed her bag on the floor. She took some clothes then went to the bathroom then she took a bath. I'm beginning to like it here huh? Ella thought while taking a bath. Well this is japan, one of my dreams is to go here she smiled and realized that one of her dreams just came true. But I met her, she thought then looked down. Why? Why? Why did I met her here? UGH! Just don't think about it you're over her already you idiot, she to her brain that kept thinking about a certain girl when she came to japan. Atsuko Maeda she thought then looked down again. UGH! Brain don't think about her already you stupid. She kept saying to her brain but her brain just won't stop thinking about the girl that she loved three years ago.


	6. The Secret of Ella

AN: Feel free to point out mistakes, Don't own the names and Acchan :)

* * *

"Ella-chan change into your clothes now" Kakashi said to Ella while grinning. How can Ella-chan look being a danso? Everyone in their class thought that.

"You're all enjoying this aren't you?" Ella asked her class with angry eyes then everyone else laughed at her. Why can't I be the cook? Ella thought. Then Ella walked outside then inside the locker room for girls and started to change. When she was finished changing. I look good in this huh? She thought when she finished changing then she smirked. I'm gonna beat those guys she thought then smirked. When she was about to go outside she wore her black wig. When she was walking some girls are screaming when she passed by them. What? Why are they screaming? Girls, she thought then smirked.

"Hey I'm here" Ella said to her whole class. Her whole class looked at her questioned.

"What?" Ella asked them.

"Ella-chan?" Iruka asked the Ikemen who walked into their class. Ella nodded then everyone looked surprised, everyone had big surprised eyes looking at the girl who became an Ikemen.

"Ella-chan you look cool and handsome" Jin said to Ella while still looked surprised. Ella chuckled.

"Well everyone let's start" Mizuki commanded to everyone else. Then they opened their Butler Café that will last a week.

"Welcome my princess" Every time someone walks in that's the line they will hear. But everyone wanted the 'girl' which is Ella because she so looks good in Danso clothes. Every time Ella smiled at a girl the girl she smiled at will scream. And because of her their Butler café ended with a success when it's just the first day.

"Our most requested is Ella-chan huh? Looks like the 'girl' beat the guys huh?" Kai stated the obvious. Ella smirked and everyone glared at her. When she turned around she just laughed looking at her class' glare at her.

"I'm just gonna change" Ella said then walked outside.

"You're the coolest here huh?" Ranma said then everyone laughed. When she walked outside she hears girls screaming while looking at her. Then she sighted certain girls Kyoya-sensei and Acchan. Ella walked to them while smirking.

"Konbanwa Kyoya-sensei and Maeda-sensei" Ella said while bowing then she smirked.

"Konbanwa Who are you?" Acchan said to the Ikemen who walked to the two of them.

"I am in your class can't you recognize me?" Ella asked the two most 'beautiful' teachers in the Univ. then smirked again.

"No we can't" Tsubaki said innocently looking at the boy. I like this boy he's handsome and cool she thought and smiled.

"Well tomorrow you two can go to our Butler café then you'll know" The 'Ikemen' said to the two then winked. Then Ella walked away.

"Who is that? Can you recognize him, Maeda-sensei?" Tsubaki asked the girl beside her. Atsuko shook her head. Who is he? Atsuko thought.

"But there is only one Butler café I know" Atsuko said to Tsubaki who looked at her questioned.

"My class the 'boys' class" Atsuko stated then smiled. Who are you Ikemen? Atsuko thought again.

She changed into her normal. It's good to be back Ella thought. Then she walked outside then when she was walking on her way home someone AGAIN hugged her from behind. This time it's Acchan.

"Ella-chan let's go home together" Acchan said to her student or 'little sister'. Ella nodded.

"Ella-chan do you know the guys in your class?" Acchan asked Ella. Ella looked at her questioned but managed to say "Yes I do".

"Okay you guys opened a Butler Café right?" Acchan asked Ella. Ella nodded again.

"Then what is the name of a boy who is very handsome?" Acchan asked Ella. Ella looked at her questioned. Acchan sighed and said "I'll tell you later cause we're home"

"We're home" The two said at the same time when they walked in. Then they changed their shoes into sandals.

"Welcome back" The couple said to the two while smiling.

Acchan and Ella walked in the living room and sat down and the four altogether watched television.

"I'll take a bath" Ella said after a few minutes watching the TV then she stood up and walked upstairs. While Acchan followed Ella the couple just kept watching. When both of them are upstairs Acchan suddenly hugged Ella which made the girl surprised.

"Ella-chan!" Acchan shouted then hugged her. The two of them made a loud noise when they fell down.

"ATSUKO! Don't make loud noises" Sato shouted. Acchan said "SORRY!" which made Ella laugh.

"What's funny?" Acchan asked her then pouted.

"Nothing you're just cute" Ella said while grinning. This made Atsuko blush a little.

"Anyway I'm going to tell you about the boy I was talking about" Atsuko said and hugged Ella again.

"Okay come in to my room" Ella said then she opened her room's door.

"Wow it's so simple. It doesn't have even one decoration" Acchan said while looking around the room.

"Well I still haven't gone shopping that's why" Ella said expressionless.

"Oh yeah when I have the day off we can go shopping okay?" Acchan asked Ella. Ella just nodded. Acchan and Ella sat down facing each other. Acchan looked at Ella so excited.

"So I'm going to tell you his appearance and tell me who is it okay?" Acchan asked. Ella nodded AGAIN.

"He's so good-looking and handsome and cool" Acchan paused placing her thumb on her chin sign that she's thinking. "He has black hair and his eyes are so beautiful and his smile is just fantastic" Acchan said while looking at Ella. Ella just placed her thumb on her chin so she can look like thinking. So that's how you describe my danso form huh? Ella thought then smirked inside.

"Well I don't think I saw someone like that" Ella said to Acchan. Acchan looked down disappointed.

"Even you don't know huh?" Acchan looked depressed. "Sorry" was all that Ella can say to the girl in front of her. But inside she is laughing. Because she's that 'boy'.

* * *

Ella's secret is being 'him'.


	7. The butler cafe and 'him'

Acchan woke up and immediately took a bath and change into formal clothes. Today I'm going to visit that butler café she thought to her herself then smirked. I'm going to drag along mom and dad too.

Ella woke up and took a bath humming. She changed into formal clothes and walked downstairs. She is the last one who sat down.

"Ella-chan Ohayou" Acchan, Sato, and Jenny said to her at the same time.

"Ohayou" Ella said then sat down while smiling.

"Ella-chan today I'm going to visit butler café, okay?" Acchan is asking Ella if she is comfortable with the idea. Ella began eating and just nodded towards Acchan.

"Yay Ella-chan approves so Mom and Dad are going too, Okay?" Acchan asked again. Ella nodded again while eating her breakfast.

"Then let's all go together to school, Okay?" Acchan suggested. And all three just nodded. Yay Acchan thought I am going to know who you are 'Ikemen boy'. Ella imagined what Acchan and Kyoya-sensei's reaction will be then she smirked.

"Okay but Atsuko we will have to lock the house and it will take a while so we'll just let Ella-chan go alone so she'll never be late to her commitment" Otosan said to Acchan. Acchan pouted but said "okay" Sato smiled and nodded.

"Ella-chan sorry but you'll walk alone today" Otosan said to Ella. So Atsuko will never know you are that 'Ikemen' Sato thought and smirked. He knew all along cause he knows how to read people. Ella nodded.

"Besides Ella-chan make sure you do well on the festival Okay?" Okasan said to Ella then winked at her. Ella just chuckled so do Otosan. Ella finished eating and stood up then she walked to the door and shouted "I'll be going" the reply she got from the three are "Be careful".

Ella walked inside her classroom and saw that it's open already.

"Ella-chan you're late everyone wants to see you" Yusuke said to her.

"Sorry" Ella said while bowing. Well the reason that she's late is because she bought something on her way to school.

"Go change your clothes already" Hikari said to her while smiling. "Hai!" was all that she can say.

Then she walked outside to change her clothes. That's when Atsuko, Tsubaki, Jenny and Sato walked in.

"Welcome" The whole class got surprised who walked in. IT'S THE PRINCIPAL OF THEIR UNIV. they all thought. Sato just smiled.

"Here are your seat ma'am and sir" Kiba said nervously. The four sat down where the student led them.

"Where is your best waiter here?" Acchan asked while looking around and she cannot find the Ikemen who walked to her and Tsubaki yesterday.

"He's still changing ma'am" It was Teppei who answered them.

"Then we'll wait for him" Atsuko declared. The three looked at her amused. I want to see who he is Atsuko thought.

"Finally I'm here!" Ella shouted when she walked in then she smiled. ALL THE GIRLS SCREAMED well except Atsuko, Tsubaki and Jenny.

"Hey someone is faithfully waiting for you" Ace said to her immediately. "IT'S THE PRINCIPAL" Natsuki said with whispery voice. Then Ella looked around then found the table where the four sat.

"Okay I'll take care of it" Ella declared then smiled. AGAIN THE GIRLS SCREAMED.

"Hi! I'm sorry I'm late but what is your order?" Ella asked the girl who waited for her.

"Finally you showed up" Acchan said while looking with angry eyes at the boy.

"I'm so sorry princess" Ella said then smiled at Acchan. He's handsome huh? Acchan thought. Jenny smiled feeling amused. While Tsubaki already fell for the charm of the boy in front of her.

"So Can I take your order?" Ella said while smiling.

"We're going to have your specialty here and milkshakes" Sato said while looking at the boy writing.

"Sure sir what is the flavor of your milkshakes?" Ella asked again.

"Chocolate" Sato and Jenny said then the both of them smiled at each other.

"Strawberry" Tsubaki said while smiling. "Strawberry too" Acchan said while looking at him writing while smiling.

"Okay got it please wait for your order" Ella said then smiled then left the table but Atsuko said "Wait!"

"What is it? Princess?" Ella said while looking at Acchan.

"Who are you? You are not Natsu, not Mori, Not Tsuna. Who are you?" Acchan looked questioned at the boy.

Ella smirked then said "That's a secret" then she placed her finger at her smiling mouth then walked away at the questioned Acchan. AGAIN THE GIRLS SCREAMED when they saw Ella smiled.

Acchan and Tsubaki never looked away at the boy. Tsubaki is looking at him while smiling while Atsuko is looking at him with angry eyes.

"Acchan why so angry?" Finally Tsubaki broke the silence around their table. The couple just looked at the boy and Atsuko amused.

"Because I don't know who he is while he is my STUDENT" Acchan exclaimed student because she can't remember the 'boy' being in her class she said that still not looking away from the 'boy'.

"Well makes sense" Tsubaki just said then looked again at the 'boy'. I will know who you are later YOU! Acchan said to herself while looking at the boy.

* * *

Ella is so cute XD and Acchan is angry XD this story is cute

AN:Yes Even though I'm the author


	8. The Truth

I am so gonna get it later, Ella thought then smirked.

"Oh yeah Where is Ella-chan?" Acchan asked Tsukasa. Tsukasa gulped at the question his teacher asked. "Keep my identity secret okay?" Ella said to them yesterday while grinning. She's a devil they all thought.

"Um... Ella-chan is running errands for us!" Soujirou almost shouted answering Acchan's question.

"Oh I hope she is here so she can see the boy I was talking about" Acchan said then looked down feeling disappointed. WHEW we got out, Ella's class thought.

"Here are your order princesses" Ella said to the table with girls then smiled. The girls screamed so loud that the people outside can hear it.

"What is so special about him?" Acchan asked everyone around her. It was Tsubaki that answered.

"Well he's so handsome and cool" Tsubaki answered while smiling.

"So? Ella-chan is much cuter and much cooler" Acchan said to her co-teacher. The couple smiled at their daughter feeling amused.

"Well that's true but handsome and cute are different, Atsuko-san" Tsubaki said to Acchan.

"Here's your order sir and madams" Ella said placing their orders: four specialties, two chocolate milkshakes and two strawberry milkshakes. Then the 'Ikemen' smiled.

"So who are you really?" Acchan looked at the boy with angry eyes.

"Whoa! Don't look at me so angrily princess "Ella said to the angry Acchan.

"Soon you'll know" then she winked at Acchan. Acchan look so cute when she's angry, Ella thought then smirked. It was already 3 o'clock and the café had to close already. The customers who didn't have a chance to come in got a wink from Ella. As usual the girls screamed. Acchan waited outside to confront the boy who kept his real identity. I'm gonna know who you really are 'Ikemen', Acchan thought.

"Hey guys the most requested are again Ella-chan" Rei said to everyone. "Yeah we know" everyone said with rolling eyes. Ella just smirked.

"Well girls like me" Ella stated the obvious. Well every time she smiles every girl screams.

"Yeah you won for two days straight because of that" Aomine stated. Well they have a competition to see who's the most requested for a week but it looks like the 'girl' is winning right now. Ella smirked again and said "I'm going to change my clothes now". Then the 'boy' walked outside. Acchan saw the 'Ikemen' walking and she grabbed his hand.

"Who are you really?" Acchan asked the boy with pleading eyes. Oh that won't work at me, Ella thought.

The 'boy' smirked before she answered the question "Still can't guess huh?" Acchan shook her head as an answer.

"Well I can give you the answer but in one condition" she said to Acchan then she smirked.

"Date me right now" Ella said to Acchan. Acchan looked surprised at the condition but she really wanted to know who the 'boy' is.

"Okay can you tell me your REAL identity after our date?" Acchan asked him. The so called 'Ikemen' nodded.

"YES! Okay I accept your condition but change your clothes I don't want to date a waiter at a café" Acchan said to him. Ella chuckled.

"Fine let go and I'll change my clothes" Ella said to Acchan. That made Acchan blush realizing that she still have the boy's arm grabbed. She's so cute when blushing, Ella thought then smirked.

Ella changed to her normal clothes but kept wearing the wig. She walked to the girl who waited for her.

"Sorry did you wait long?" Ella asked Acchan. Acchan looked at the boy who is in front of her then smiled. He is handsome and cool, Acchan thought.

"Nope not that much, so where do you want to go?" Acchan asked the 'boy'. Ella smiled and said "Akihabara". Acchan nodded.

Then the two started their date. They went shopping Ella bought many posters for anime and Idol groups and she bought an 'accessory' for her phone which is Acchan's doll. But she kept it a secret from her. Acchan laughed at him because she bought many posters.

"Do you love Anime and Idols that much?" Acchan asked the boy when they went inside a café to take a break. Ella nodded while Acchan chuckled.

"So tell me who you really are" Acchan said almost commanding the boy in front her.

"I'll tell you later when we get home" Ella said then smiled. Home? Acchan thought. Then the two of them walked home together.

"Fine I'll tell who I really am" Ella stated that made Acchan to stop walking. Acchan looked at the 'boy'. Then Ella took off her wig which made Acchan look surprised she managed to say "Ella-chan?" Ella nodded at Acchan who looked VERY surprised.

"I'm sorry I kept it from you" Ella said while looking and she scratched the back of her head feeling embarrassed. Acchan shouted "Ella-chan!" then she hugged Ella which made Ella off balance. The two fell down the street.

"Ella-chan" Acchan said looking at Ella with teary eyes.

"Yeah sorry Acchan I made it a secret from you" Ella said to Acchan. Acchan just hugged her. Ella stood up and she gave Acchan a hand. "Come on let's go home" Ella said to Acchan and Acchan just nodded. When they walked in they both said "We're home". "Welcome back" The couple said. When the two walked in the living room the greeting the got from Otosan is "You're both late" He said looking at the clock and realized that it's already 5 o'clock. The two looked at him nervously.

"Dear let them for now" Jenny whispered to her husband. Sato just sighed and said "Fine"

Then the two sighed feeling relieved. Jenny winked at them which made the two smiled. Then they ate dinner altogether.

* * *

I'm gonna post a chapter where the two of them dated in Ella's POV it's short sorry . but i promise I'll post it sooner.


	9. EXTRA: The date

**Ella's POV**

I walked to Acchan wearing my normal clothes.

"Sorry did you wait long?" I asked the girl in front of me.

"Nope not that much" she said while shaking her head.

"So where do you want to go?" she asked me with those beautiful eyes. I almost slapped my brain thinking about her. Brain YOU! Stop thinking about her, I said to my brain. But I don't think that's gonna help because right now we're going to a date. "Akihabara" I managed to say to her while I kept talking to my brain to stop putting many pictures of her in my head.

First we went to a mall we went and played arcade and we even danced at the dancing machine.

"Wow you're so good at dancing" I said to her with surprised because she just beat the highest score in APOCALYPSE mode.

"Well I'm a former idol so it's obvious" She said to me while grinning. I just smirked at her. Then when we were finished she dragged me facing a claw arcade game.

"Hey get me a teddy bear" Acchan commanded me. I looked at her questioned but sighed.

"Fine" I just said to her then she jumped saying "Yay!"

It took me fifteen minutes before getting a teddy bear. When I gave her the teddy bear she hugged it very tight. "I wish I could be that teddy bear" my brain suddenly said. "Brain I told you to STOP IDIOT!" I said to my stupid brain that's making stupid wishes. Then we went to a shop that sells items for anime and idols. I drooled over the sight and Acchan looked at me while laughing.

"Fine get some posters my treat" Acchan said to me while smiling.

"Really?" I asked her with pleading eyes. Acchan laughed at me but managed to nod. Yes! I can finally buy a poster. I looked everywhere and got 10 posters. 5 AKB48 and 5 Anime posters. When Acchan handed it to me I just hugged her. She looked so surprised at me.

"Well right now you're wearing a wig IDIOT!" my brain said to me then I realized that I am wearing a wig. I broke the hug and looked away then I scratched the back of my head. Right now I feel so embarrassed. Acchan laughed when I broke the hug. When we were looking around I saw something that's so cute. It's her, it's an Acchan doll I thought while smiling. I saw Acchan looking for something.

"Hey I'll just go to the toilet" I said to her for an excuse. I saw her nodded. Then I sneakily walked inside the shop.

"Welcome" That's the greeting I got. I smiled at them and asked "Can I get this please?" I asked while pointing at the small doll. "That'll be 200 yen sir" The staff said to me. I paid them then walked outside. Yes! Now I have an accessory for my phone I thought while looking happy.

"What happened you look so happy?" Acchan said to me when I walked up to her.

"Oh nothing, it's nothing" I said to her. I'm expecting her to say "Okay" but instead I got this reply.

"Really? You look so happy right now, nothing happened?" Acchan asked me while grinning.

"I told you it's nothing" I said to her then looked away. Right now I hate to look at her eyes because I think I'll tell the truth if I look to it longer.

"Okay, nothing" Acchan said to me when she gave up. I sighed. Finally she gave up.

"Hey let's take a break at a café then you'll tell me the truth" Acchan commanded me while dragging my hand at a popular café. Yes, it's popular because I saw so many customers walk in and out.

* * *

That's what happened at their date. XD


	10. The Girls on the forum

Ella logged in the forum.

KawaiiNeko logged in.

KawaiiNeko: So when and where are we going to meet?

TVXQIkemen: When are we all free?

Everyone: Saturday.

KawaiiNeko: So next Saturday and where?

MariMii: Um… How about the butler café in our univ. tomorrow?

Everyone: Sounds good.

WMatsui: Then it's decided tomorrow at the butler café.

KawaiiNeko: When you come in just say 'Idols Forum' Okay?

Ella just smirked when she closed her laptop then she went sleep.

So who are the girls or guys from the forum, Ella thought while changing her clothes. Then when she walked outside the girls screamed.

"Ella-chan is finally on time when we're still not open" Trafalgar said when he saw Ella walked in.

"Well today I'll have visitors" Ella said then smiled while cleaning the tables inside their class' café.

"Who? Maeda-sensei?" Tamaki said while teasing Ella. Ella rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Then who?" Honey-chan asked Ella this time. Ella just smiled. The boys around said "Ohh"

"You'll see" Ella said then smiled again.

"Oh yeah I'll reserve a big table if someone comes in and say 'Idols Forum' let them at the big table Okay?" Ella asked the whole class. The boys just nodded.

I wonder who is here already, Akane thought when she walked in the butler café.

"Welcome My princess" Ella said to her.

"Um… 'Idols Forum'" Akane said to Ella. Ella looked at Akane then smiled. "This way princess"

Akane waited for 30 minutes and they are already complete except for KawaiiNeko.

"Where is Neko-chan I wonder if she's late?" Inoue asked the girls around her. Everyone just shrugged their shoulders. Then Ella walked to them and smiled.

"Hey so who's MariMii?" Ella said to the girls that made them surprised. Neko-chan is the most handsome butler ever? , Mio thought. When everyone looked surprised Ella chuckled.

"I'm cross dressing by the way" Ella said that made the girls look even more surprised that made Ella laughed. "I am a girl too" Ella just said.

"So who's who?" Ella started when she sat down around the table.

"I'm MariMii" Akane said while raising her hand. Everyone looked at her then smiled.

"SaeYaka" Inoue said while raising her hand. Everyone looked at her then smiled.

"MaYuki" Mio said while raising her hand. Everyone looked at her then smiled.

"TomoTomo" Yui said while raising her hand. Everyone looked at her then smiled.

"Muse" Mikasa said while raising her hand. Everyone looked at her then smiled.

"Korisu_forever" Ritsu said while raising her hand. Everyone looked at her then smiled.

"Kojiyuu" Ayane said while raising her hand. Everyone looked at her then smiled.

"WMatsui" Chizu said while raising her hand. Everyone looked at her then smiled.

"Morning" Tsumugi said while raising her hand. Everyone looked at her then smiled.

"Musume" Ui said while raising her hand. Everyone looked at her then smiled.

"BandScandal" Sawako said while raising her hand. Everyone looked at her then smiled.

"TVXQIkemen" Momoi said while raising her hand. Everyone looked at her then smiled.

"AKBFan" Shirley said while raising her hand. Everyone looked at her then smiled.

"KawaiiNeko" Ella said while raising her hand. Everyone looked at her then smiled.

Then Ella laughed and everyone did too. "How about your real names?" Ella asked.

The girls that make up the forum chatted for 1 hour then Ella had to be a butler again in their class' café.

"I guess Neko-chan is cute huh?" Sawako said. Everyone nodded.

"Well let's all go along like we did at the forum" Shirley said while smiling.

* * *

Sorry if this one is short but I'll post chapter 10 ASAP


	11. Living ALONE with her

Ella was walking home already while smiling because AGAIN she won the third day of their competition. Looks like it's easy win huh? , Ella thought then smirked.

"I'm home" Ella said when she got home but got no reply. Huh? Where is okasan? Ella thought. Then she walked in the living room and saw a note on the table.

"We're going to leave for a week your expenses are already paid and the refrigerator has lots of food in it. Love you guys and take care, Otosan and Okasan"

"What? Th-they are leaving for a-a we-week" Ella said stuttering.

"I'm home" Acchan said when she walked in the house. When she saw Ella hold a note and looked stunned she asked "Ella-chan what's wrong?" Acchan asked the girl who is stunned.

"They are gone for a week, Otosan and Okasan" Ella said to Acchan looking nervous because she'll be home alone with Acchan for a week.

"Eh? Let me look" Acchan said then took the note. I'm alone with Ella-chan for a week Yay! \ (^_^)/ Acchan thought. "So? What's wrong?" Acchan asked Ella that looked nervous.

**Ella's POV**

"Nothing I'll go upstairs" I just said at her and I walked upstairs. When I came in my room I placed my bag on the floor and looked at the posters around my room. Hey Mikasa come out there and fall in love with me I thought while I look at the AON poster on my wall. UGH! I have to live alone with her I thought then stared blankly. Why? Okasan why? I hate you I tried to say that to okasan in my head. I took my clothes and took a bath. I'm gonna live with her ALONE in a week I thought while looking in the mirror.

I walked downstairs and saw Acchan watching TV.

"Ella-chan what do you want for dinner?" Acchan asked me while smiling.

"Can I cook?" I asked her while smiling. Acchan looked at me questioned but she nodded.

"Yay thanks Acchan" I said at her then walked in the kitchen and I wore the apron and started preparing dinner.

**Acchan's POV**

I just kept watching TV but I'm so curious how Ella-chan looked wearing an apron so I sneaked up in the kitchen door. I opened it a little and saw Ella-chan preparing our dinner. She's so cute wearing an apron. But I slipped on the floor and opened the door completely. I was so shocked when I slipped. Then I looked up at Ella-chan and saw that she was so surprised.

"Acchan?" She asked me with questioned eyes.

"Um… I-I" I stood up and bowed.

"I'm sorry" I bowed at Ella but I heard her chuckle.

"What are you doing?" She asked me while cooking.

"Nothing I just wanted to watch you then I slipped" I almost slapped my face when I said that. I went to the living room feeling embarrassed. Mou! Now how can I face Ella-chan? I asked myself. Then I just buried my face into a pillow while whispering to myself saying "stupid stupid Acchan BAKA!"

Then after a few minutes I heard Ella-chan walk in.

"Acchan the dinner is ready" Ella-chan said to me. I shook my head and said "No"

"Come on if you don't eat I'm gonna kiss you" Ella said to me. I don't know why but I think my heart skipped a beat when she said that. I quickly stood up and dashed into the dining room and sat down not waiting for Ella-chan to sit.

"Itadakimasu" I said loudly before eating. Then I saw Ella-chan walk in and sat down. I looked at her then turned away and kept eating. I heard her chuckle when I turned away.

"Itadakimasu" I heard Ella-chan say and then she started eating.

**Ella's POV**

I chuckled when she looked at me then looked away. She's so cute.

"Itadakimasu" I said and then started eating. It was awkward because Acchan won't say anything to me. So I decided to talk.

"Is it good?" I asked her. She looked at me and nodded. I smiled at her. Then when she finished eating she stood up and started washing the dishes.

"Acchan I know it's a bit awkward but let's forget about what happened earlier Okay?" I asked her while looking at her. I saw she nodded. "Come on talk I'm not used to the 'quiet' Acchan" I said to her then she looked at me then smiled.

"Fine but I'm sorry I sneaked up on you" Acchan said to me while cleaning the dishes.

"It's fine but you sound like a pervert" I said to her then laughed when she shouted "Ella-chan!" and blushed. "Hahahaha! She's just so cute, isn't she?" my brain said to me. SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP BRAIN.


	12. Something special?

**Ella's POV**

What the? What time is it? I looked at my phone and saw the time. What? It's only 4:30 o'clock? Ugh guess I can't sleep that much huh? Well I'll just watch TV. I walked outside when I saw Acchan's room. Hmm... I wonder what her room looks like. I got curious then I sneaked up on her room. Whoa! It looks very girly. Then I saw Acchan while sleeping.

"I guess she's still cute while sleeping huh?" My brain said to me. Ugh! Brain! Stop saying those things. "What things?" My brain asked me. The way you describe her Idiot! "Who?" Brain asked me again. HER! ATSUKO! "Oh okay fine you don't need to yell at me" My brain said. YOU! If I could just kill you I'll do it.

* * *

Ella walked inside her room again and grabbed her jacket. There's a park nearby. Guess I'll just jog she said to herself then she walked outside. She made her way to the park. She jogged around until it's five o'clock. Guess I'll go back and make us some breakfast Ella said to herself. When Ella walked in the house she walked upstairs then she took off her jacket and went downstairs again. Then Ella started making breakfast.

That's when Acchan woke up she took a bath and walked downstairs. Where is Ella-chan? She thought then she walked inside the dining room finding Ella there making breakfast.

"Ohayou" Acchan said to Ella. Ella turned to Acchan. She smiled and said "Ohayou"

"Hey do you want a bento?" Ella suddenly asked Acchan. A bento made by Ella-chan!? Acchan thought then she nodded like a dog seeing her master after a long while. Ella chuckled when she saw how Acchan nodded.

"Okay fine but it's gonna be plain because I don't have much time" Ella said then she resumed her cooking.

"That's Okay for me" Acchan said to Ella.

"Okay fine, Hey wanna go to the butler café today?" Ella asked Acchan. Acchan looked at Ella.

"Why? Is something gonna happen?" Acchan asked Ella while raising her eyebrow.

"Find out for yourself" Ella said to her and smirked. Yeah something is gonna happen Ella thought.

"What? What is gonna happen today?" Acchan asked Ella again this time with questioned eyes.

"Well that's a secret and it's a special for costumers only" Ella said while placing the food on the table.

"I'm finished let's eat already, Itadakimasu" Ella said when she sat down.

"Mou Ella-chan, Itadakimasu" Acchan said then she started eating her breakfast.

The both of them finished eating then Ella washed the dishes and Acchan changed into formal clothes. Then the both of them walked their way to Maeda Univ. leaving the locked house behind.

"Hey Ella-chan what's gonna happen today huh?" Acchan asked with pleading eyes.

"Come in if you want to know" Ella said then she winked at Acchan. Acchan chuckled.

"Fine today I'll be a customer" Acchan gave up asking Ella.

"Okay I'll just change my clothes and wait inside the butler café, okay?" Ella just asked Acchan.

"Fine be faster, okay?" Acchan asked Ella. Ella smiled and nodded. Acchan decided to wait inside

A few minutes later Ella walked in with Tsubaki. Ella smiled at Tsubaki and she pointed at Acchan "Acchan is there" she said to Tsubaki while pointing at Acchan's table. Tsubaki walked up to Acchan and Acchan smiled at her. Then she said "Come on join me" Tsubaki smiled at Acchan then nodded then she sat down.

"Everyone, now that our 'best' butler is here, we shall commence a special performance from 'him'" Ashita announced at the small stage they built yesterday.

"Okay fine I'll do it" Ella said while rolling her eyes up.

* * *

Sorry if this is too short but the next one will have a song .


	13. Am I falling again?

"So this is the special huh?" Acchan said to herself. Then their ordered food arrived but she just stared at Ella. Ella sat down in a chair at the stage and held the mic.

"This song is for all of you" She said to everyone then winked. The girls screamed. Ella stared at Acchan while Acchan stared back at her. The both of them smiled at each other. Then Ella started to sing when she heard the guitar strummed. The slow strumming made the song looks like it's a sad song.

_La La  
La la la la  
la la  
la la la..._

_I like your smile  
I like your vibe  
I like your style  
But that's not why I love you_

Ella just kept staring at Acchan. And Acchan is not losing to the 'staring contest' of the two of them. Tsubaki stared at Ella too while she is eating her order.

_And I, I like the way  
You're such a star  
But that's not why I love you_

_Hey, do you feel, do you feel me?  
Do you feel what I feel too?  
Do you need, do you need me?  
Do you need me?_

_You're so beautiful  
But that's not why I love you  
I'm not sure you know  
That the reason I love you_

_Is you being you, just you  
Yeah, the reason I love you  
Is all that we've been through  
And that's why I love you_

Ella doesn't know if these words were meant for someone but Ella just wanted to know if she can last the 'staring' contest with the girl she LOVED 3 years ago. Then Tsubaki realized the 'staring' contest the two is having. She just chuckled at the sight of her co-teacher and the student.

_I like the way you misbehave  
When we get wasted  
But that's not why I love you_

_And how you keep your cool  
When I am complicated  
But that's not why I love you_

_Hey, do you feel, do you feel me?  
Do you feel what I feel too?  
Do you need, do you need me?  
Do you need me?_

Ella just kept staring at Acchan. Is these words are meant for you? No! I am over you already stop! Stop brain, stop staring at her beautiful eyes Ella said to her brain but her eyes just kept staring at Acchan. NO! I am over you, Yeah I did love you but that's already 3 years ago I-I fell in love again with someone else so these words, this song is not meant for you Ella kept saying to herself. I-I can't do this anymore; I'll cry if you don't look away brain, please, please I beg you look away Ella said to her brain again and finally she looked away. Acchan was surprised when Ella looked away. Why? Why did I see pain and loneliness when I looked at your eyes, why? I will ask you later because it will bother me forever if I don't know the reason Acchan said to herself.

_You're so beautiful  
But that's not why I love you  
And I'm not sure you know  
That the reason I love you_

_Is you being you, just you  
Yeah, the reason I love you  
Is all that we've been through  
And that's why I love you_

I need to get out of here I-If I did not get out of here fast, I-I will cry for sure Ella thought.

_Even though we didn't make it through  
I am always here for you, you_

_You're so beautiful  
But that's not why I love you  
I'm not sure you know  
That the reason I love you_

_Is you being you, just you  
Yeah, the reason I love you  
Is all that we've been through  
And that's why I love you_

_That's why I love you  
That's why I love you_

When the song is finished everyone applauded. While some customers cried. Ella said "Thanks everyone" and she excused herself to everyone. She quickly ran to the bathroom and looked at the mirror.

**Ella's POV**

Am I? Am I falling again for her? NO! I-I the one that I love is not her already i-its Alyssa already. So why? Why are you crying? I said then cried. F*CK I am over her already so why? Why you stupid brain? I thought you love someone else already. Its Alyssa already, right? So why the f*ck are you crying? I kept asking my brain. Why brain?

"Because even though you fell in love with her through internet, she was always there for you" Brain said to me.

"What? She was never there for me! I-I never even met her!" I said to my brain.

"Yeah you never met her but if you need someone it was always her, right?" Brain asked me. I replied with "What?"

"She was there when Alyssa walked away, you" Brain sighed.

"You imagined her and she was there for you, that's why it hurts" Brain explained.

"That's why your falling in love with her again" Brain said.

"NO! I don't want to fall again, please stop, I beg you stop falling in love with her, please stop thinking about her already" I said to my brain while I was crying. I was falling in love again with the girl I loved three years ago.

"Okay I'll try but it's just not me your heart wants this too" Brain said to me. I-I please stop heart and brain, please I-I don't want to fall in love again and be left alone again. I don't want this anymore, this love thing. I just don't want to. I explained to them. Even though me myself wanted this I denied it. I didn't want this I said convincing myself.

Luckily no one came by at the bathroom because it's the festival so that's why everyone else is busy. I should go now everyone is waiting for me, I thought then I just wiped my tears and walked to the café. I hope no one will notice that I cried, I thought. Then I walked in the café and said sorry to everyone then I started serving foods again.

* * *

Ella is crying T_T

But still she played at their little 'staring' contest

Oh well


	14. She saw her naked XD

Ella changed her clothes already and started walking home. But someone jumped at her. It was Acchan.

"Ella-chan let's go home together, okay?" Acchan asked Ella. Ella smiled a little then nodded. Acchan wanted to ask Ella about earlier but she saw Ella was sad. Maybe later, Acchan thought. Then two of them got home.

"Ella-chan what do you want for dinner?" Acchan asked Ella when they came in.

"Sorry I ate something at the café already, so I'm not hungry" Ella said and smiled a sad smile.

"I'll just go upstairs" Ella said then she walked upstairs and she walked inside her room. Acchan was left there standing and stunned. Did I do something? Acchan thought. Acchan just sighed and served herself some dinner. I'll gonna ask you later Acchan just said to herself and started eating.

When Ella walked she didn't even bother getting some clothes she just came in the bathroom. She undressed herself and started taking a bath. She was almost an hour there standing when she decided to go out.

"Ella-chan we need to talk" Acchan said in a serious tone when she realized Ella was about to go out the bathroom. WHAT? What are you doing there I'm nude right now and I don't have clothes, Ella thought.

"Ella-chan come out here, what are you still doing there?" Acchan asked Ella seeing the girl didn't go out when she said they need to talk. Is she nervous? Acchan thought.

"Um…" Ella sighed "I-I don't have clothes right now here so just go to your room and I'll just go there" Ella said in a nervous tone.

"No your lying" Acchan said while looking at the bathroom door.

"No I'm not really I don't have clothes here so please go outside" Ella said while feeling nervous.

"No!" Acchan said.

"Please Acchan I beg you" Ella said.

"No! Come on your just lying you'll never gonna go there" Acchan said while looking serious.

"Oh come on I promise I'll go there so please" Ella said while feeling cold the wind is starting to touch her skin.

"No! Promises are meant to be broken! They said that" Acchan said still looking at the door.

"Who told you that!? Some promises are really meant to be broken but some are not" Ella said while convincing Acchan because she is starting to feel the cold and right now she is shivering.

"Oh come on, I'm gonna come in there if you don't come out" Acchan said then she stood up. Come on come out already Acchan thought.

"Come out there Ella-chan!" She shouted then opened the door of the bathroom. There she saw Ella nude she immediately closed the door and got out of the girl's room. Finally she got out Ella thought and got out immediately, she doesn't even care if Acchan saw her nude body. And she got some clothes and putted them immediately. While Ella is putting some clothes Acchan is outside her room stunned. I-I just saw Ella's body an-and I-I Why do I feel so nervous right now? Acchan thought. Then Acchan stood up and walked inside her room. When Ella finished putting on some clothes she knocked on Atsuko's door.

"Oi Acchan come on let's talk now" Ella said while knocking at Acchan's door.

"No! May-maybe tomorrow" Acchan said in a very nervous tone. Oh god please erase that image on my head. E-Ella's body is sexy and she has UGH! Stop thinking about her body already you stupid brain Acchan said to her brain while she hid her face between her knees. She shook her head trying to erase the image. Please erase it on my head please Acchan thought.

"God what is her problem she wanted to talk earlier and now she doesn't" Ella said to her brain.

"Well, she just saw your NUDE body" Ella's brain said to her.

"So? Is that a big deal?" Ella asked her brain while she is surfing the internet.

"Well, I think it is for her" Brain said.

"Eh? Why?" Ella asked again.

"I DON'T KNOW, ASK HER" Brain just said.

Ella sighed. I've been talking to myself lately huh? , Ella thought. She just closed her laptop and slept on her bed.

* * *

Acchan is so cute XD

Ella doesn't care that much XD

This chapter is very cute

Can't stop laughing when I read it myself XD


	15. Brain : My Best Friend

Ella woke up when there is still no sunlight so she checked her phone to look for the time.

"The heck!? It's only 4:30, why am I waking up so early?" Ella said when she saw her phone.

"Well you might want to look at Acchan's room again" Brain stated.

"Shut up! Why are you even here, I forgot you already three years ago right?" Ella said to Brain. Geez why are you back Ella thought when she summoned another annoying creature again. Brain is a character that was created by Ella's mind to talk to her when she is alone. Brain is always annoying but sometimes Brain states Ella's true feelings. And HE is a boy. And before she stopped dreaming Brain was Ella's best bud but after she stopped dreaming about various things Brain just disappeared. But Ella still remembers the thing he said before he disappeared.

"_Ella, I don't care if I disappear but please don't stop dreaming about her or your dreams, Even if I disappear I will always come back if you want me back and we will still dream about your dreams together" _

"Well I'm back" Brain said then smirked. Ella rolled her eyes and opened her laptop.

"What are you looking at?" Brain said while floating in the air.

"The forum, why?" Ella asked still looking at her laptop.

"Nothing I just want to see some of HER pictures" Brain said then smirked.

"Shut up!" Ella said to him.

"Why? Don't you have some of her pictures on your laptop?" Brain said while grinning and wriggling his eyebrows and she leaned closer to Ella

"Shut up!" Ella said while glaring at him.

"Fine, fine don't shout at me" Brain said leaning back and sitting down on her bed. Ella stopped glaring and turned her gaze again at the laptop.

"But can I view some at your phone?" Brain said after a few minutes.

"Shut up! Don't push your thoughts to me!" Ella said annoyed with him.

"What? Now I can't view some pictures? Three years ago I can freely view pictures of her because almost every minute you look at her" Brain said while smirking

"You! Shut up! Or I will tell her" Ella said while glaring at him.

"NO! Not her!" Brain said while trembling with fear.

"Then shut up!" Ella said then turn her head to face her laptop. Brain sighed feeling relieved. After a few minutes Brain finally said something.

"Hey, It's already 5 o'clock" Brain said while playing with a ball. Of course, it is an imaginary ball. The statement made Ella look at her clock and noticed the time.

"Wow sometimes you can still be useful huh?" Ella said when she turned her head to Brain. Brain just smirked.

"Come on downstairs I will make breakfast for Acchan and me" Ella said while she is opening the door.

"Fine" Brain just said and followed Ella downstairs.

* * *

This is a chapter for Brain

Introducing him and info about him

PM me if you want to know about him .


	16. How she 'fell in love'

Ella is so focused on her cooking that she didn't noticed that Brain was not by her side. Brain is floating upstairs and he went inside Acchan's room.

"Osu! Long time no see, well not actually because I only see you on Ella's computer in the Philippines" Brain said and smiled a little then he looked down. Well Acchan is not disturbed because Brain is only an imaginary person created by Ella's own mind.

"Wow your room is so girly huh? Unlike Ella's, hers is like an otaku's room" He chuckled then continued.

"Well she is an otaku after all and after she researched about you guys she also became a wotaku" Brain smiled when he remembered his best friend years ago.

"Hey do you want to know what happened three years ago?" Brain said then he looked at Acchan.

"You are still beautiful as always huh? But that's not the reason Ella fell in love with you, Wait she didn't fell in love with you" Brain said then chuckled then stared outside the window while sitting down.

"She didn't felt anything for you she just boldly stated to her herself that she fell in love with you" Brain said then smiled when he remembered Ella stated that she, The great otaku and wotaku fell in love with Acchan even though her heart didn't beat or anything, she just stated it.

"It was four years ago when she found out about AKB0048 then when she fell in love with a song she started to search it and found out about the real AKB48" Brain said then chuckled.

"Yes, She falls in love with things" Brain said then looked at Acchan. Brain sighed and thought now I look like an idiot talking to a person that cannot hear me, Well its Ella's fault because if I talk to her she will tell HER. Then he stared at outside again

"But one person outstand everyone for her and it was you" Brain said then sighed.

"Because she noticed that you were always at the center. She searched you and found out that you graduated already, when she found out you know she looked at me with teary eyes and she hugged a pillow so tight and she almost cried a bucket. After weeks she decided to let it go and move on. You know she decided not to support you but support the whole AKB48 but she just can't do it because she always said AKB48 is like empty without you when she looks at it. Then she downloaded some sort of documentary and found out that when you were at the center you are alone then she finally decided to state that she fell in love with you because she wants to be by your side and support but she just can't do it because you know many stuff and she lives in the Phils. Not in japan and then after months she finally decided to let go of her dreams and imaginary situations of how she will meet you and stuff" Brain said while his tears are falling because every time he says a situation he also remembers Ella.

"I want her to come back the Ella that I knew the Ella that is easily falling in love with things and dreams about stuff" Brain said then he buried his face between his knees while crying.

"Please Atsuko Maeda please make her come back please make her dream again" Brain said while crying loudly.

"She … please make her fall in love again and don't hurt her" Brain said while crying. Ella where are you? Where have you gone? Please come back here Brain thought. Then after moments he finally stopped crying.

"Thanks for listening Acchan I wish you luck and I'll help you too" Brain said and smiled

I'll definitely make her come back Brain thought and he walked downstairs beside Ella. Ella was so busy that she didn't even notice that Brain left.

Whoa! He can be quiet sometimes too huh? Ella thought and smiled still focusing on her cooking.

* * *

He cried T_T

Yeah so this is how Ella 'fell in love' with Acchan

Yeah she just stated it XD


	17. Someone Saw her

Acchan woke up and took a bath then she walked downstairs and ate the breakfast that Ella prepared.

"Hey Ella-chan be shocked cause I will get you guys some customers today" Acchan said while eating. Ella looked at her then smirked.

"So now you're gonna help us get some customers, huh?" Ella said still smirking.

"Well I'm gonna go get my co-teachers to eat there and meet the most handsome butler ever" Acchan said then laughed at Ella when Ella posed.

"Well what can I say? Girls love me" Ella said while grinning. That made Acchan laughed.

"Really? Then maybe if they saw me they will love me too" Brain said while smirking. Ella rolled her eyes mentally

"Besides are you gonna go to the dance?" Acchan asked Ella.

"What dance?" Ella looked at Acchan questioned

"Oh yeah, I haven't told you yet" Acchan realized while nodding

"We have a tradition that every end of the first week of the festival we will have a dance" Acchan explained. Ella just nodded her head.

"So are you gonna come?" Acchan asked again.

"Not sure" Ella said while staring at the fridge pretending to think, yes pretending. 'Maybe I'll come with my wig on' Ella thought then smirked

"Mou, Ella-chan at least come to the dance" Acchan said while pouting, Ella just chuckled.

"Okay I'll come but I'll put my wig on" Ella said then smirked

"Eh? Why are you gonna come with a wig?" Acchan said while looking at Ella questioned

"That's a secret" Ella said then winked.

"Ha! You just want to dance with her, don't you?" Brain asked while grinning.

'Shut up! Damn it' Ella thought while punching Brain mentally.

"Okay fine but I still know what you want to do" Brain said.

'Just shut up!' Ella said.

"Mou, Ella-chan" Acchan sighed "Do what you want but come okay?" Acchan said. Ella nodded.

"Yay! Ella-chan will come" Acchan said then hugged her. Ella was surprised by Acchan's action. Acchan noticed her action too and immediately pulled away from the hug. Ella froze when Acchan hugged her.

"Oh sorry" Acchan said while bowing.

"Nope it's okay but I almost spilled my food" Ella said while laughing awkwardly.

"Sorry but come on let's go already" Acchan said when she finished already. Ella just nodded then they both stood up and got out the house. They locked it before walking to the univ.

"Ella-chan, come on change your clothes already" Iruka said when he saw Ella walked in the classroom.

"Yeah yeah I'll do it already okay?" Ella said while taking her clothes.

"Hey Ella you will perform again today okay?" Mizuki said when he saw Ella

"Fine I know why you guys have so many reminders" Ella said while frowning

"Because we just want to remind our 'most-requested'" Ashita answered Ella. Ella just walked outside ignoring Ashita.

"Hey guys do you think she will cry again?" Tetsuya said while cleaning a table

"EH?! Ella-chan cried?!" Everyone shouted then looked at Tetsuya surprised

"Aw, my ears, yeah she cried didn't you guys notice it?" Tetsuya said while trying to clean his ear.

"What? No we didn't notice but why did she cry?" Soujirou asked Tetsuya.

"Yeah she came in with red eyes after she went in the bathroom. But I don't know why she cried" Tetsuya answered

"All I know is that she kept staring at Maeda-sensei while singing" Tetsuya continued.

"EH!? She stared at Maeda-sensei?!" Everyone shouted again.

"Aw, could you guys stop shouting?!" Tetsuya shouted while glaring at them

"Yeah she did again didn't you guys notice?" Tetsuya said.

"Yeah we didn't we're all busy serving customers" Everyone explained. Tetsuya sighed

"This time notice it so you guys will be updated" Tetsuya said continuing cleaning the tables. 'Argh my ears but still they didn't notice the 'staring' contest between Ella and Maeda-sensei. How focused are they on serving?' Tetsuya thought.

Everyone was chatting about Ella and Maeda-sensei like what is their relationship, etc.

"Osu! What are you all doing?" Ella said when she sneaked up. Ella's surprise made everyone who is sitting fell down on their chair.

"What? Isn't that a bit overreacting?" Ella said.

"Just don't sneak up again!" Ranma said.

"Fine everyone let's open up" Ashita said ignoring Ranma

"Oh yeah reserve a big table for the Maeda-sensei and her co-teachers" Ella said remembering what Acchan said earlier

Then they opened the Butler Café and as expected even it's early its full of customers already. Then Acchan and her expected guests finally arrived.

* * *

Tetsuya ^_^ already said that he saw Ella cried

Someone did saw it Ella-chan


	18. The story of how she met 'him'

"Come on girls come in on my class' Butler Café" Acchan said while smiling.

"Whoa Maeda-san you look and sound confident right now" Nagisa said while teasing Acchan.

"Well the most handsome butler is here on my class" Acchan said still looking confident

"Oh the one that when he smiles the girls scream" Yuuka said teasing Acchan again.

"Yep that one right now he is the most requested butler to serve food and his voice is good too" Acchan said still not losing her confidence.

"Well come on girls let's find out if that's true" Hikari said while chuckling looking at her friends.

As the teachers came in the boys and customers looked at them surprised, well except Ella because she knows that Acchan will drag her co-teachers inside their butler café.

"Welcome princesses" Ella greeted to them when she realized that every butler stood frozen because of the teachers.

"This way please" Ella said to guide them to their table.

"Oh we have a seat already? Looks like you are prepared Maeda-san" Orine said teasingly. Acchan just smiled at her then nodded at Ella. Then Ella just smiled and guided them.

"Can I have your orders princesses?" Ella said then she took her pen and notebook and smiled at the teachers. The girls screamed and finally the teachers realized why they scream because his smile is just so damn angelic and her teeth that is so white is just perfect. It's like seeing an angel that took a human form. The teachers gasped as they saw the butler's legendary smile that when every time the girls see it they scream. The teachers wanted to scream to but they have pride so they didn't outside but inside.

'OMG his smile is just perfect' Hikari thought

'My God I wish I am student right now so I could date him' Orine thought

'An angel what the? Seriously? How did he make it so perfect?' Yuuka thought

After daydreaming the teachers finally snapped when Acchan cleared her throat and started to order for everyone.

"So what do you think girls?" Acchan said while looking at the surprised teachers

"Oh my god he is so handsome and his smile is just perfect" Tomoyo said

"God I wish I could date him" Mikako said

"My god tell him I want him to be my husband" Tsubaki said. Acchan just laughed at their comments

"See? Told you he is handsome" Acchan said while looking amused. 'Yay! I just spread Ella's coolness' Acchan thought

"Well how did you know he was the most handsome butler ever?" Nagisa asked Acchan

"Well this how it went…" Acchan said at first then told their story except when Ella confessed that she is 'he'. The time when Ella went to her and Tsubaki and their first time on the café. Acchan laughed while telling and remembering what happened in the last days.

"Wow just wow so he came personally to you two?" Tomoyo asked

"Yeah it just happened like that and we knew him already right?" Acchan said then looked at Tsubaki

"And you looked so angry when he didn't tell you who he is" Tsubaki said then everyone laughed

"By the way do you know who he is already?" Tsubaki asked Acchan. Acchan felt nervousness already and gulped already. 'Will Ella-chan be angry if I tell them? No I won't tell them and let Ella tell them'

"Nope don't know" Acchan shook her head and shrugged her shoulder. Everyone nodded and have a disappointed look.

"And now princesses please listen to the song of our most requested butler" Mizuki announced and naturally everyone looked at the stage spotting Ella and Tetsuya.

'Now what song are you gonna sing Ella-chan' Acchan thought and smiled and their orders came.

* * *

She will sing again :3

The story of them :3


End file.
